


Ihahatid Kita

by maiumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Weddings
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiumi/pseuds/maiumi
Summary: A short au kung saan ihahatid ni Bokuto si Akaashi sa kung saan ito mas magiging masaya. Kahit na hindi siya ang kasama.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ihahatid Kita

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend na pakinggan niyo yung live ng 'Hatid' by The Juans. Here's the spotify and youtube links.
> 
> Spotify:  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2Mlg4tgDE6k2vKmrd0vqH1?si=blJ9B82TRBS_JPKhrMsdNw
> 
> Youtube:  
> https://youtu.be/vy2Mfmel5IA

"Koutaro, you don't have to do this." Akaashi looked at Bokuto with pain and sadness in his eyes. Akaashi shouldn't be feeling this but he's totally against Bokuto's idea. If he can, he wants him to leave.

"Keiji, no. Alam kong gusto mo akong paalisin pero ayoko. Don't mind me, i'm fine. This is your special day bawal kang malungkot." Bokuto replied giving Akaashi an assured smile that he is fine. That he is okay. But deep inside him, he's not.

"If this is about my parents being gone then okay lang naman. Tanggap ko namang hindi sila makakapunta—" Akaashi got cut off by Bokuto.

"Shh, shh. Yes, a part of me doing this ay dahil sa parents mo. But please remember that wherever they are now, they are happy for you kasi masaya ka." Awtomatikong tumaas ang kamay ni Bokuto papunta sa buhok ni Akaashi. But he stopped himself when he realized something.

"Ahh, naka-ayos pala buhok mo bawal guluhin." Bokuto was so used to ruffling Akaashi's hair whenever he's comforting him. He do this because he knew that Akaashi isn't fond of too much affection.

Being in a relationship with someone who is by your side since childhood is really an advantage. Hindi na kailangang mangapa ni Bokuto ano ang gusto at ayaw ni Akaashi. Hindi na din niya kailangan manghula ano ang ikagagalit nito sa tuwing hindi siya nito pinapansin. Bokuto sees that as a win.

But there's always a downside of everything. Madalas na nakakalimutan ni Bokuto na nagbabago din si Akaashi. Nagbabago ang gusto, nagbabago ang inaayawan, nagbabago ang kinagagalitan, at nagbabago ang pagmamahal.

"I'm also doing this as your bestest friend. Akala ko ba kailangan andun ang isa't-isa sa mahahalagang ganap sa buhay natin? This is important for you, so I should be here. Regardless of the past." Bokuto added hoping Akaashi would let him do what he wants.

"Okay fine. Ano bang magagawa ko diba? Hindi naman kita mapipigilan. Nag-aaksaya lang tayo ng oras mag-away." Akaashi surrendered. Like what most of the time happens whenever they have a fight.

Akaashi would always let Bokuto get what he wants. And maybe, maybe he got fed up with that situation. Yung sitwasyong paulit-ulit. Yung wala nang bago, wala nang umuusad.

"Pasok na tayo? Baka hinahanap na tayo doon sa loob, kupal pa naman mga bisita." And with that little joke, Bokuto and Akaashi released the tension that is weighing in their shoulders.

_He said he's fine. Maybe he really is._

Akaashi and Bokuto got seperated the moment they entered. Akaashi got pulled by someone and Bokuto went to their friends.

"Tatag mo din, bro. Pumunta ka talaga dito." Kuroo, their friend, said as Bokuto approached them.

"Tanga kailangan ko talaga pumunta dito. Wala na yung mga magulang ni Keiji tapos ako din 'di pupunta? Paano na siya—"

"Eh tangina paano ka naman?!" Tsukishima intervened, cutting Bokuto off with his annoyed tone. He seems like he doesn't care but he really do.

"Oks nga lang ako para kayong mga gago." Bokuto brushed his friends looks at him. They were all looking at him with worry and pain in their eyes.

Bokuto doesn't want to he affected by that. Ayaw niyang sirain ang araw na 'to. Dapat masaya si Akaashi. Dapat masaya siya. Dapat.

"Uhm, sir Koutaro? Kailangan na po kayo ng organizer." A woman with an earpiece called her. He nods and walked behind her. Following her outside.

"Hey, you ready? Ang lamig ng kamay mo." Bokuto chuckles when Akaashi held his arm. Akaashi is using him as a support. It seems like he would collapse on the floor right there and then.

"Huh? Okay lang ako baka malamig lang yung hangin." Akaashi tries to look calm and collected but Bokuto knew him. He sees what Akaashi truly feels on the inside as he look into his eyes. He's nervous, and panicking but in a good way.

"Kinakabahan ka eh." Bokuto laughed.

"Shut the fuck up! So what if i am?" Akaashi rolled his eyes at Bokuto.

The organizer signaled at them to get ready.

"No need, Keiji. Andito ako oh. Ihahatid kita."

And just like when they rehearsed it, the doors opened. Revealing a red carpet in the middle and a row of people witnessing Akaashi's special day.

As Bokuto and Akaashi starts to walk down the aisle, the song they chose, 'Beautiful in White', played.

_Yes, you're indeed very beautiful in white._

They walk slowly. Akaashi looking at the altar— No. The person beside the altar. He looks at him with tears and love in his eyes.

While Bokuto beside him is praying. Praying for the walk to go slower or the aisle to be longer than it is. He wants to drag the time. To stop the time. the remaining time that Akaashi is by his side. The remaining time that he could love him freely.

But he can't.

As they arrived at the altar, Bokuto composed himself. He shaked hands with the guy waiting for them at the altar. His eyes puffed, evidence that he's also crying.

Who wouldn't cry? Akaashi Keiji na 'yang papakasalan mo, oh.

Bokuto reached for Akaashi's hand in his arm and gabe it to the guy in front of them.

"Osamu p're, ikaw na bahala dito ha. Binibigay ko na sayo 'yan, responsibilidad mo na 'yan. Paki-ingatan na lang." Bokuto said that made everyone around them laugh.

"Oo, p're. Hindi ko lang 'to aalagaan. Mamahalin ko din 'to." Osamu said and looked at Akaashi with eyes full of love and affection for the other.

"Koutaro, thank you. Sobra. You've made this day complete even without mom and dad." Akaashi hugged Bokuto. Even his tears are screaming happiness and for Bokuto, it was enough.

"Sabi ko naman sa'yo, 'wag kang mag-alala. Ihahatid naman kita kung saan ka masaya." Bokuto said to Akaashi when he let go of him.

_Kahit na hindi ako ang kasama._

Akaashi smiled at Bokuto. A smile that says 'thank you for everything'. Akaashi then turned to Osamu and as they both walk to the altar, Bokuto was there, looking at them. Trying to be happy.

Bokuto then walked back to his friends, sat down and sigh.

"Tetsu, si Keiji lang mamahalin ko nang ganto. Sa tingin ko wala nang makakahigit pa." Not taking his eyes out of the two couple at the altar, Bokuto's tears start to stream down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO uhm thank u for reading!!! i really appreciate it!! also i'm in anitwt hsjdhsnh this is like my first work na lumagpas ng 1k words so hng luv u all


End file.
